Viconia's Seduction
by Taylor McAnally
Summary: Um...My first fic. So R and R, then I'll keep writing it, based on said reviews, thanks.
1. It is Found

Viconia's Seduction  
  
Alright, chill out. This is my first fic, as I may have said. So, go easy.  
  
"How much longer?" Viconia was complaining as usual. "If you didn't want to come, you shouldn't have asked for our help. Jaheira's cold attitude for Viconia showed itself at every possible interval. "You should've let the Flaming Fist take you." "And be killed? No thanks!" Vicionia whined, then went quiet for all of a half hour, and unprecedented event.  
  
When she next spoke, Viconia had spotted a strange looking item on the ground. "Hold on, everyone! I think I found something!" She picked the object, which turned out to be a ring. It was green, like a Greenstone, but with a dark red tint to it. "I wonder what this does, anyhow?" Garrick eyed the ring as Viconia slipped it on her finger. "Viconia, no! That's the…!" But it was too late. Viconia has put on the ring, and fell into a heap on the foliage.  
  
"Viconia! Viconia, wake up!" The entire party had gathered around her, deathly afraid with worry. Even Jaheira's normally icy visage has softened and expressed concern. "Wha…What happened?" Viconia looked around at the band circled around her, spotting Edwin first. "Oh…Oh, Edwin! You saved me!" "What?!" Edwin spat, startled. "I did no such thing, silly Drow Elf!" "Oh, but of course you did!" Viconia leapt onto Edwin, clasping onto him, wrapping her arms around and squeezing hard as a vice. "I can't believe you did that!" "I didn't DO ANYTHING!!" Edwin tried to thrust her off, but to no avail.  
  
While this was happening, Kagain looked about, expressing worry. "I've seen that ring before." He thought, trying to remember if he had. "It was cursed, I believe. And, just our luck, we've not enough gold to remove it." He shook off these feelings and began to think of all the ways they could earn money. Not for Viconia, but to grab an Ale at the Jovial Juggler.  
  
Tiax, however, was not worried in the least. "At last, someone had found Cyric's Ring of Seduction! Blessed is she, for Tiax shall have a chance with her in any case! Tiax is most pleased with this." Tiax then realized he was muttering just above his breath, and both Kagain and Garrick had caught wind of the name. "Tiax!" Garrick exclaimed. "Tell me more about this ring!" "Tiax thinks you have too much of an interest in the events which will now occur. Tiax says we should let them be and watch how it pans out." During this time, Edwin was still struggling to shake Viconia off of him. But, with her resistance to magic, his spells had little to no effect. 


	2. It is Explained

Okay…I realize that my last chapter WAS rather short, so I'm atoning for my sins (so to speak) and making this one MUCH longer.  
  
"Ergh….WHY?! Why did she have to choose me to attach to?" Edwin was storming with rage in his mind. He could not believe that a great mage such as he was being attacked by a childish crush of a Drow Elf. "How did this happen anyway?! Who put that ring there? Surely, they will become a permanent fixture to their environment when I find them! But….Who?" He eyed the rest of the party suspiciously. The only one he didn't look at was Viconia, who was always behind him, carrying his things for him, so he "could concentrate on fighting" she had said.  
  
Speaking of fighting, they had been in quite a few since Viconia had stumbled upon The Ring. While they had stumbled upon the usual cannon fodder, the group had also run into a group of Flinds lead by Snarl Leadtooth. However hard they fought, they Flinds kept coming back. They kept on like this, until, finally, Kagain noticed a Cleric off in the distance. "Edwin! Magic Missiles! Now!" he commanded. Edwin obeyed, for once, and spoke the words to the damaging spell with a harsh tone. Viconia had been battling one Flind when, as she always checked on Edwin, she noticed one behind him. She gathered a breath and yelled at the top of her lungs. "EDWIN!!! WATCH OUT!!!" This threw his concentration off balance, and he was hit by the Flind's halberd and knocked to the ground. However, Garrick quickly took his crossbow and hit both the cleric and the Flind in the brain cavities. After the Cleric was downed, Garrick and Kagain slaughtered the remaining Flinds, including Leadtooth.  
  
After the grisly battle had ended, the band gathered about the fire Edwin had built. When his eyes caught Viconia, he instantly flew off the handle. "What did you think you were doing back there?! You, of all people, should KNOW I need UTmost concentration when casting ANYthing!" He huffed and turned his back on her. Viconia was visually devastated. Her dark eyes began to water and a single red tear dripped down her face" I…I was just…There was a…a….a…" She couldn't finish her sentence without bursting into tears. Edwin was caught off guard by this, and he proceeded to, to the best of his abilities, comfort her. He had never upset a woman before, at least, not consciously. He sat next to her as she cried until she coughed, then cried some more. "Viconia…I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that I don't like to waste a spell and I guess I was a bit rash. I'm sorry." He patted her on the shoulder and hugged her. "You really mean it?" Viconia was stunned by this show of affection. "Yes, I do." Her face lit up. "Oh, Edwin!" She leapt upon him again, and he shouted curses in a foreign language.  
  
Tiax watched this sentimental event and grumbled. "Why, oh why, will she not swoon over Tiax? I am obviously the greater of us." Garrick overheard Tiax mumbling and snuck up behind him. "You still didn't explain what that riing did, Tiax!" Tiax leapt. "Cyric protect Tiax!" He whirled around, flame blade invoked, ready to strike. "Oh…It's you…You're that….bard. You should know what it does." "I do. But since you worship Cyric, you should know more about it than I, a mere bard." "Hmph…Very well. Tiax will explain to you why that Ring is so deathly powerful."  
  
"So, you know of Tiax's God, Cyric, correct?" "I do." "Well, during Cyric's earlier days, he was quite jealous of another God named Angelus. Angelus happened to be a God of Enticement. He had seduced a young human woman named Syllva. Cyric wanted this woman, and so he struck out to work on creating a Ring that would give him absolute power over her whenever she laid her eyes upon him. However, something went wrong during the making. Instead of just him, whoever she saw first, she obeyed for all eternity. Cyric became enraged, called down disasters, both natural and unnatural, and became the God Tiax knows him as today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay….Pretty much made up that last paragraph. Sounded a lot like something my Literature teacher would say. Oy…It's late. Number three will be up tommorow.  
  
  
  
-Taylor "Freestyle Writings" McAnally 


	3. The End of the Story

Alright, my first note will be to thank all who've reviewed this. Especially whomever pointed out what happens in BG2. Sorry…I kinda..forgot your name. But, I'll remember it later! In any case, the fic continues. Oh, and also, a few days (3-5) occur between chapters.  
  
Tiax was still sore that his plan to seduce Viconia went array, when he noticed Edwin screaming and raving. "Get her AWAY from me!!" Tiax grinned and plotted "Oh…Edwin?" He called Edwin stopped at and glared at him. "I know it was you, tiny crazed Gnome. I'll kill you for you've done to me!" "Before you do that, Tiax has a plan to get her off your back." He grinned and muttered under his breath. "And onto mine."  
  
"I'm listening, Worshipper of Cyric." "Well, all we need to do is…" Edwin leaned in and listened to Tiax whisper the rest of his plan. "It's brilliant. But what happens after we fight?" "Then, seeing you "die", she'll hop onto me. Case closed." "But, what of the rest of the group?" "Tiax will talk to them." "Very well. I'll do it." They shook hands on the matter, and Edwin went back to Viconia.  
  
"Oh, Edwin!" Viconia was officially serving Edwin, when Tiax came upon them, grimaced and cursed at Edwin. "Spawn of a Gibberling! Tiax challenges ye to a duel for the lady, Viconia!" Edwin sniffed pretentiously, then nodded. "Very well. We shall duel. With spells!" "Tiax agrees to your arrangements! Tomorrow! At…." Tiax thought frantically, then came up with a good, albeit unoriginal, time. "At noontime!" "Very well, Tiax." They shook hands, Viconia off to the side, quaking with fear for her Edwin.  
  
The day had come. Tiax and Edwin stood opposite each other. Viconia stood in the between them, with the rest of the party surrounding them in a semicircle. "Okay, boys. Here are the rules," Viconia said, bored. "No Hold Person, Web, or Entangle spells. No magic stones below the belt, and no summoning the undead, or other magical creatures! Understand?" Both Edwin and Tiax nodded, tense in battle positions. "Very well." Viconia sighed, then mumbled "Fight."  
  
Tiax was the first to strike, although Edwin had conjured a set of Armor whilst he summoned his Flame Blade. Tiax rushed at Edwin, swinging the blade diagonally, ferocious. Edwin leaped to the side, his Knave's Robe fluttering in the wind. He instantly muttered the words to Chromatic Orb and flung it at the Cleric. It scratched Tiax, but not enough to really harm him. Tiax groaned as he stood up, and Chanted. After his spell was finished, his Flame Blade evaporated. He cursed, then used Cure Light Wounds to heal his cut, then muttered the words to Sanctuary and disappeared in a blue cone of stealth.  
  
Edwin's thoughts blazed through his head "Tiax isn't kidding! He seems to really want to kill me!" He looked about, Shinlah, his enchanted Quarterstaff, in hand and readily available. However, Tiax appeared behind him with a Spiritual Hammer and brought it forth into Edwin's midsection.  
  
Edwin stumbled up, clearly hurt, and uttered the words to Burning Hands. A stream of searing flames came forth from his fingertips. Tiax did not expect this, and if he had not cast Barkskin, he would surely be dead. However, as it was, he was burned, but not dead. He conjured up a hadful of Goodberries, swallowed them quickly, coughed, and swung at Ed win again. Edwin dodged nearly all of these assaults, however, Tiax feigned the last swing and clanged the hammer against Edwin's girdle.  
  
Edwin stumbled about the ground, as Tiax was coming upon him, a murderous look in his eyes. "You….You wouldn't!" "Tiax would and Tiax WILL!!!" Viconia leapt between Tiax and Edwin just before the hammer struck Edwin's cranium. "Stop, Tiax! I beg you!" Tiax froze in position, as Edwin got up and dusted himself off. "I love neither of you!" They were both taken aback. "But…But…" Tiax stuttered, then noticed that the ring was no longer on her finger. "How did you remove Cyric's Ring?" "I did not. But Kagain did!" Kagain came forward, a large toothy grin on his Dwarven face. "Seeing as he's rescued me from that cursed object, we decided to sell it and go away together!" Both Tiax and Edwin looked at each other, then to Kagain. Then to themselves again, and Kagain once more. Tiax uttered a guttural growl, and summoned another Flame Blade. "Kagain…You will PAY!!" He screamed, and came after the tiny Dwarf. Kagain cursed, and ran for his life.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading this. Please review this latest (and last) chapter so I can know what people thought  
  
Taylor McAnally 


End file.
